fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kathelia L'Amorecele
Katherine L'Amorecele is one of the main members of the Alixirum, as well as one of its founders. She is one of Aerleumina's closest friends, and is a well known fashion designer and model. Her Pseudo-Hymn Code is KAFERIA_VENERA_YGGDRASIL. Appearance Personality Although she may appear to be rude and horrid at first sight, she is actually a kind and brave woman who is willing to help and console those in need of help, whether it may be from consoling those with worries about their natural beauty to saving people. She is always modest and humble, worrying about other people's safety first before her dresses and appearances. Due to her caring and humble nature, she often acts like a mother to her friends. Katherine doesn't mind getting her dresses ruined in battle or if she's trying to save someone even though she likes dresses and fashion, to which she implied that she could always buy or repair them every time and anytime, depicting a somewhat carefree disposition. She has shown to be generous and compassionate, always happy to give her dresses up to her friends to wear anytime. She also is quite respectful of others, and absolutely hates anything perverted. Background & History Katherine was born in a wealthy family in Crocus, which would seem like a luxury and lifetime for her, but instead it was the opposite. Because her parents were expecting a male heir, they were disgusted to have a female one, therefore they decided to ignore and shun her existence while only tending to their other sons, her older brothers. They still gave her food and clothes, but she never received love from them which in turn caused Katherine to seek comfort and companionship from others around her, which were the nobles, since none of her brothers cared for her. Unlike other noble children, Katherine was sensitive to what happened around her, seeing the boundary between the poor and the rich, and how much suffering it caused (mainly to the poor). This would cause her to question her status in society and the rules of social class, wondering why there were still people who suffered unlike her. As she grew older, she started to witness how the nobles and riches took advantage of the poor and innocent, their arrogance and greed, and the pain and anguish that the victims of the noble classes' greed and cruelty inflicted. This behaviour was also witnessed in her noble 'friends'. Katherine grew ashamed, disappointed and resentful of her status as a noble, of her family, all of nobility and eventually in all of the social class laws. Due to the fact that there was never a bond or family love between her family or her friends, she could easily hate them without a tint of remorse, but underneath it, she still cared about them, though faintly. As she finally realized that she could choose her own path instead of being a noble by birth, she desired to help people around her regardless of class, and soon developed a determination to stop the inequality of social class. Stripping herself free of her noble status before leaving a note to her 'family', she soon set off into the path of independence and enlightenment to help others. Magic & Abilities Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage